


Spring

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Flowers, Friendship, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Picnics, Play Fighting, Simon tries but is pretty useless, Spring, but in second chapter i guess, same with snowbaz, vines as spells, with soil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Penny makes Simon help her in their tiny garden. They don't get much work done.





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> My mum and I did some gardening today and it was so much fun! At first I thought I didn't have the energy but digging in dirt with my bare hands did wonders (somehow, I think… I don't know ^^). We planted so many beautiful flowers!   
> I'm feeling a bit like I am losing my words right now because I don't like anything I write (mostly i don't get anything done) but the sun and the work inspired me to write a short Carry On fanfiction. So here it is! <3

"Simon, that's not how you do it. You are covering everything in soil!”, Penny says, rubbing at her forehead with a glove covered hand. 

The two of them are working in the tiny garden their landlord allows them to use. After a long and dreadfully grey and cold winter Penny decided it was time for some colours. She bought a gorgeous variety of flowers and herbs and of course proceeded to drag Simon into it. The boy didn't oppose at all, which lead to him trying to pot some violets. It's not going well.

“Isn't the soil supposed to cover everything?”

“The roots! Neither you nor the ground benefit of fertilizer!”, Penny says insistently, putting down her finished pot of peppermint with an aggressive thunk. 

“But where's the fun in that?”, Simon grins with glinting eyes, his tail whipping in mischief. 

The moment Penny turns around to face her gardening partner again, a load of dirt is thrown into her direction. 

She reacts immediately. 

“ **I've got the power of God and anime on my side** ”, the magic works like a shield. A shield that sends the soil flying back at Simon. 

“AghUghkrr…. That's not fair, you said no magic!”

“No magic during the planting process. Yes magic to beat Simon.”, she chuckles. 

Simon musters her carefully, calculating his chances in a (maybe not so) fair soil fight. 

“It's on.”

Penny couldn't think as fast as Simon flings himself at her. One second he grabs two handfuls of soul, the next he topples her over, rubbing the brown clumps into her neck and hair. The witch tries to free herself but Simon envelopes them in his strong wings. A paperthin cage, putting a red shimmer on everything it captures. 

“Nu-uh! You are tra…. Ahhh.”

Penny uses the moment of playful boasting and pushes him off of her, rolling him into a pile of clover and roots they've been pulling out earlier. Simon's shirt begins to dampen with the sticky fluids of them. Pinning him down with her whole body she leans down, grins and starts shaking her head. 

Dust, leaves and tiny sticks start to fall out of her now blue hair, landing on Simon's face.

His mouth was still hanging open in shock so he begins spluttering an  spitting at once, hoping to get rid of the awful taste the dryness leaves on his tongue. 

“Ugh, that's disgusting Penny.”

Standing up, Penny immediately starts dusting herself off. 

“Well, that's what you get for messing around. Let's finish this. We still need to prepare a picnic for later.”, she says. 

“A picnic?”, Simon asks. He wasn't aware of anything happening this afternoon. 

“I invited some friends. Well, I say friends…”, she pauses. An annoyed sigh leaves her lips. “I was thinking about a reunion thing. Baz will be there, obviously. He was the one who suggested Dev and Niall, so there is the two of them. And in a moment of super positive and enthusiastic planning I invited Trixie and Keris.”, she finishes explaining herself. 

Simon looks at her dumbfounded, taking her in. There is no annoyance left on her face, it made room for a deep frown. Penny looks like she is regretting every single one of her life choices made until this exact moment. 

Simon can't contain himself and starts laughing uncontrollably, doubling over, clutching his stomach.

“You… Invited…? This is going to be good!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'll be able to write the second chapter soon :)   
> Thanks for reading!   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
